


Brotherly Love

by KJmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJmom/pseuds/KJmom
Summary: Ron and Charlie spend a summer together at The Burrow and discover each other. WeasleyCest, slightly depraved, slightly wrong, very hot. Slash Ron/Charlie, consider yourself warned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was high summer the Burrow, the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts and Ron had just turned sixteen. 

He attributed his constant horniness to his age, or he _tried_ to, at least until he realized that it had more to do with current company than anything else. His brother Charlie was visiting for a while and it had taken a few days, but Ron had finally noticed that his hormones only seemed to spike in Charlie's presence.

At first he'd been mortified, horribly ashamed to realize that he thought Charlie was sexy. What kind of scum finds his own brother, his own _flesh and blood_ attractive? But Merlin he did, and there was no denying it. Every time Charlie was around Ron's blood made a beeline for his cock.

Probably the most disturbing part of his whole situation was that he _wasn't_ gay. Bloody Hell, Harry Potter, possible savior of the wizarding world was his best mate. There was no question about Harry being attractive, Ron knew that he was, but he didn't want to _shag_ the git. No, apparently his desire to bed a member of the same sex only extended to Charlie.

Sweet, sexy, beautiful, charming Charlie. 

His older brother, his confidante, his best mate within his family, the one person he could turn to for anything. 

Anything, that is, except this. 

Seriously, how did one tell an older brother that you want him? That you were dying to have him make love to you? 

You just didn't, he couldn't. 

And because of that, Ron could feel their connection slipping. They'd always been the closest of all their siblings, if you didn't count the eerily psychic connection Fred and George have always had. That, however, was to be expected, as they were twins and identical in every way.

He and Charlie? They'd just always meshed somehow. 

Charlie had always understood him, always been there for him. He'd always been there to dry his tears, heal his cuts and bruises, just _there_ for him period. Even when he was in Romania, Ron had always known that Charlie was only a floo call away and that if "Ronnie" - as Charlie was so fond of calling him, and the _only_ one he allowed to do so - needed him, he'd be there, no questions asked. And of course Ron would do the same for him. If Charlie needed him, he'd duel He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself to stand at Charlie's side. 

So his love for Charlie was pure, and had been there since he'd first known what the word meant. Charlie had always been his definition of love, and now? Well, Charlie was also the embodiment of lust for Ron.

At the moment he was sitting on the grass in the backyard watching his sister and brothers beat around a quaffle. They obviously didn't have enough people for a proper Quidditch game, but that didn't matter since they didn't have a proper Quidditch set-up either. Currently, Fred and George were defending two ragtag looking hoops while Ginny, Bill, and Charlie tried to beat the quaflles through.

Not real Quidditch by any means, but it was their own game, one they'd been playing since they were old enough to mount a broom, and it was just fine with them.

Fine, except that today he wasn't playing. He usually played on Charlie's team when they all got together, but he'd opted out, leaving Charlie on his own. He wanted to play, but really the view was so much nicer from the ground. Charlie sped around beating the quaffles through left and right, amazingly holding his own against Ginny and Bill. His brother had always been a natural on a broom, but Ron was only then noticing how lithe and graceful he was. He wore a pair of rather tight denims that hugged his muscular legs and firm arse so tantalizingly that Ron's mouth was almost watering. He could just imagine peeling those denims off Charlie and… 

He drew his legs up against his body and wrapped his arms around them as it was easier to hide the evidence of his arousal in that position.

As if his naughty and incestuous thoughts had somehow called Charlie's attention to him, his brother suddenly dismounted directly in front of Ron. He found himself at eye level with a part of his brother's anatomy that he so longed to touch.

"C'mon Ronnie, get up and let's go. You can't just sit around like a wart on a frog's arse, I need ya out there." Charlie wrapped his large hand around Ron's wrist and attempted to pull him up.

"Okay, fine, I'm coming, just let me go to the loo first, yeah?"

" 'K, bro, just be quick or you're going to miss all the action."

Charlie once again mounted his broom and joined the others while Ron tried to get up and in the house before anyone could see the very noticeable bulge he was sporting.

A few minutes and one quick wank later he was soaring through the air alongside the rest of his siblings. He tried to keep his head in the game, but Charlie was so delicious that he failed miserably. 

Shortly after joining the game, a quaffle seemingly came out of nowhere only to bounce forcefully off his broom and send him spiraling to the ground.

He was sure he was a goner, but just as he was preparing his body for impact, he felt an arm go around his waist and the next thing he knew he was rolling across the grass clutching Charlie's shoulders as if his life depended on it. And truthfully, it might well have, but he wasn't thinking about that, only about how warm Charlie's body was. He'd been very close to being seriously injured or worse, and all he could think about was what it would be like if he and Charlie were naked. 

Yeah, he had it bad, and he could only hope that he'd be able to keep it to himself.

"You ok Ronnie? Pretty nasty fall that would've been." Charlie, who was still lying completely atop Ron, chose that moment to meet his younger brother's eyes and shift his weight slightly, putting in even closer contact.

Charlie panted heavily, his lips slightly parted, his tongue darting out to moisten them, and Ron nearly lost it. He wanted nothing more than to pull Charlie down and snog the daylights out of him. Thankfully he managed to resist, but if he didn't get out from under his brother soon he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his secret as a certain part of his body were responding rather strongly to his current position.

He could hear the rest of his family yelling from the air, but he was lost in Charlie's eyes. It seemed that Charlie was in no hurry to get up either, though Ron couldn't guess why. 

They were lying there, in the grass, bodies flush against one another and Charlie hadn't once broken eye contact with him. Charlie should have caught his breath quickly, he was in great shape after all, but the longer they laid there, the more ragged and erratic his breathing became. 

It was Ginny who interrupted the moment that Ron wasn't really sure was happening.

"Oy, you boys alright down there? Is Ron hurt? Should I get mum?" They looked up to see her starting her descent toward the house. 

Charlie cleared his throat and started to lift himself up. "No, I think he's fine Gin." Then to Ron, his voice much lower and laced with something Ron couldn't quite put his finger on, "You are alright aren't ya? No broken bones? Scrapes, cuts, bruises?"

As he was asking, he was beginning to inspect Ron for any signs of bodily damage, starting with his head and then moving to lift up his shirt. Ron almost stopped him, but his aching need for his brother to touch him in some way was enough for him to allow his shirt to be lifted. As Charlie's fingertips skimmed his sides he felt his skin turn to gooseflesh and to his horrible embarrassment he also felt his nipples harden along with an even greater stiffening of his cock.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

Charlie'd tried so hard to ignore the beauty his little brother had become. 

For a couple years he'd been fighting his unholy attraction to his youngest brother and he was ashamed of himself and the thoughts that swirled about his head whenever Ron was near. The few days he'd spent at home this summer had been the hardest, and he still had a few weeks to go.

He'd been watching Ron rather intently, admiring the way he handled himself on his broom, the precision and innate talent that showed when he lost himself while in flight. He loved the way the wind caught Ron's shaggy mop of hair and imagined what it would feel like to tangle his fingers in that silky mane.  He wondered what it would feel like to grip his ginger locks and possess that quirky mouth as Ron arched into his every thrust. He imagined his brother matching and perhaps even surpassing his own passion.  At times he could almost feel his brother's body quivering beneath him as he….. 

That was as far as he got as the quaffle, hit by George, barreled into Ron sending him into a tailspin and almost knocking him off his broom.

He didn't even think, just reacted. A need to care for and protect his brother rose to the forefront of his confused mind and propelled him into action. As always, Ron's safety was his top priority.  He was the big brother and he could and could fix anything. He managed to get his arm around Ron and slow them down enough that they rolled onto the ground rather than crashing into it as Ron surely would've done without his assistance.

He ended up on top, right where he'd been in his own daydream just moments before. His heart pounded in his chest, his breath coming out in quick little puffs when he looked down and caught his brother's eyes. Seeing Ron this close and being in the position they were in, he couldn't help but to make just a slight adjustment to the location of his hips. And yes, _right there_ , he was lined up with his brother's groin and almost moaned at the pleasure of it.

Being the loving and caring big brother that he was he should have removed himself right then, pulled out of Ron's grasp and put a more decent distance between them. 

Would have had it not been for the expression he saw on Ron's face, the outright _need_ that was being reflected in the blue eyes in front of him. He found himself losing all semblance of control, the desire to press his lips to Ron's threatening to overwhelm him when Ginny's voice interrupted his reverie.

Then he was moving, reluctantly pulling away from the smaller body under him. He wasn't sure what he was saying, or even what he was doing and as long as it looked brotherly, he didn't really care. He honestly didn't even think about baring Ron's chest until he'd already done it. As the air hit Ron's bare skin and Charlie's fingers grazed up his sides, Charlie felt more than heard the shuddering breath that Ron released.

Ron had filled out so beautifully. His chest was broad and muscular, his shoulders wide, his abs were well defined and practically begging to be touched. He had the most perfect little nipples that Charlie was just aching to lick, suck, to kiss….

He was suddenly impossibly hard and very grateful that there were other people around. He knew that what he was seeing on his brother's face and in his eyes, that it wasn't simply due to the warm summer breeze on Ron's sweat-slicked skin causing his nipples to pebble like they were. 

If they'd been alone? 

Charlie might just have taken advantage of his little brother's current adrenaline induced state. As it were, he simply checked for any signs of bleeding or bruising and if he was little slow or thorough in his inspection, Ron didn't complain.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

The house was quiet, so Ron assumed everyone had long since gone to bed as he had, but he couldn't sleep. He kept feeling Charlie on top of him, kept feeling the ghost of Charlie's hands on his sides, kept seeing that look in his older brother's eyes, the look that was almost frightening. Would have been scary, if he hadn't wanted Charlie to look at him like that. 

There had been desire in Charlie's eyes, and he'd gotten a glimpse of the need there, a need that matched his own. But was it really lust for him? Or was it just a reaction to the heart-stopping danger they'd been in moments before?

Ron decided that it didn't really matter, as in those few seconds, whatever had caused his brother's arousal, Charlie had given him enough wank material to last for months, years maybe. It was with that thought that Ron allowed his hand to wander down his torso and onto his straining organ, working it gently through the confines of his boxers. In a matter of seconds, that became entirely too little contact and he was out of his clothes and steadily fisting himself, working closer and closer to his release.

Behind his closed eyelids he saw Charlie, just as he'd been today, on top of him, but this time naked. 

They were sweating and thrusting against each other, and he imagined feeling Charlie's lips on his neck, his teeth sinking into the soft skin at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He was so lost is his fantasy that he didn't hear his door creak open. He was so close to release that he couldn't stop himself from whispering his brother's name. The gasp he heard as it slipped from his lips caught his attention and he was shocked to find his living dream standing in the doorway of his room.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

Charlie had tired to sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn. He'd been feeling a little distance growing between Ron and himself the past few days. To anyone besides them, they might have seemed normal, but they just weren't as close as they used to be. He'd always been really good at hiding his not-so-brotherly feelings for Ronnie, at least until recently, but this thing between them had started before this afternoon. 

Lately, it almost seemed as if Ron was trying to avoid him.

Their "moment" today returned to him full force and he stamped it down. That had been his own weakness, it wasn't Ron's fault, nor was it normal for Ron to be like that with him. The kid, and _yes_ he was just a kid, was sixteen and probably horny all the time. So it hadn't been real, most likely a constant state that Ron found himself in these days.

Still, he needed to talk to Ron, apologize for the line he inadvertently crossed and try to repair their relationship. Even if he could never have Ron the way his body and mind demanded, and he couldn't, he still needed him. 

It was with that thought that Charlie ventured out of his old room and quietly up the creaky stairs to Ron's room.

He paused at the door, listening for any indication that Ron might still be awake. Hearing nothing, he decided to peek in and see.  He'd decided that he would wake Ron as this was very important and it needed to be sorted as soon as possible. He was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes, but a part of him welcomed it, even if he shouldn't have.

There, on the bed, was a naked and very aroused Ron. His back was bowed and his very nice and rather large cock was being slowly and steadily worked root to tip by Ron's large hand. The moonlight from the open window cast a subtle glow on his sweat drenched skin. His eyes were tightly closed and his lips parted, and every few seconds Charlie got a glimpse of just the tip of his tongue as it came out to wet his lips. Ron was breathing hard and moaning very low in his throat. 

He was absolutely _beautiful_.

Charlie held his breath. 

He knew he should leave, gently shut the door and give his brother his privacy. What he _should_ do however was completely at odds with what he wanted to do. A little voice in the back of his mind, the one he tried so hard to ignore was screaming at him. That little niggling voice was demanding that he straddle his brother and show him pleasure the likes of which Ron had never known.

He'd just

won his internal struggle and started to back toward the hallway when he heard it. It was a barely there, a whisper, but he _had_ heard it, and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

" _Mmmmm Charrrrlie"_

He must have made some kind of sound in response as Ron's motion on the bed stopped and he turned to look, though he didn't make any attempts to cover himself. 

It took Charlie a moment to find his voice, but he didn't move from his post beside the door. "Ron, oh Merlin, Ronnie, I'm…I'm sorry, I'll just go, leave you to ummmm," he made a motion with his hand directed toward the not-in-any-way-deflating hardness in Ron's hand and finally started to take a step back, "...finish, and we can talk later, yeah?"

He grabbed for the door knob and was once again stopped by Ron's words, words that should never have been spoken, words that might really be the death of him or at the very least the relationship he had with his youngest brother.

"Charlie, don't go. Stay? Please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stay? 

He must have gone completey barmy.  

What kind of nob asks his brother to stay when he gets caught tossing off? 

But he'd done just that, and Charlie was still standing there. There had been a moment when he first heard that gasp that he'd completely lost interest in his current activity. 

As soon as he'd realized that Charlie was the voyeur in the doorway? He'd become so hard it was downright painful.

Just knowing that Charlie was watching him was almost enough to make him come on the spot. So, without thought he'd asked the question and he was terrified that Charlie would say no, or yes. Either answer would be terrifying.

"Ronnie…." Charlie's voice was thick, almost raspy, "I…..I can't, it's not right, you're my brother and I shouldn't want…."

"But you do, right? Want to stay that is. Want to see how this ends?" Ron wasn't sure what had possessed his tongue, but he continued anyway, "You could you know….stay. If you want to? Just…just to watch?"

He started moving his hand again, trying to tempt Charlie in any way possible. With Charlie standing there his hand picked up the pace a little.

"Merlin, Ron." 

It came out sounding like a plea, but a plea for what?  For him to stop or continue?

Ron chose the latter, and Charlie took a step towards the bed.

"I shouldn't Ronnie, if I stay, I'll want to touch and I can't touch," His voice was barely above a whisper and despite his words, he was steadily moving closer to the bed and ultimately Ron himself.

"Then don't touch Charlie, but just so you know? If you want to touch me? I'd let you, anytime, anywhere." His hand was speeding up, pumping his cock relentlessly as Charlie finally reached the bed and knelt on the floor beside it.

"Gods Ronnie, you're so bloody sexy. Do you know that? Do you know how long….. Ronnie I can't do this, can't sit here and just watch you. I want…. I just want…" Charlie clearly wanted him, wanted to touch him, but he'd take a little more prodding yet before it would come to that, and Ron needed it so very badly. 

Badly enough to work for it.

"Charlie?" His voice was breaking with the strain of his efforts on his cock and his utter need for his brother's body. "When I do this? Touch myself? When I come? I think about you. How it would feel to touch you, how much I want you to touch me. I need you Charlie, I always have."

"Ronnie, we can't… I can't…." His voice was so low and needy that Ron almost didn't hear him, though Charlie was right beside him, close enough to touch, so he did. He reached out with his left hand, the one not currently working his throbbing member, and found Charlie's hand. He laced their fingers together, Ron's hand on top and brought them to rest on his stomach. His breath hitched at the first contact of skin against skin, 

Charlie growled.  "Ron we can't do this, I… I've got to go."

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

He tried to stand, to pull away from his younger brother, he really did, but Ron had a death grip on him. He looked into Ron's eyes and what he saw took his breath away. So much love, so much lust, and if what Ron said was true, it was all for him.

"Charlie, I need you. You've never walked away from me before, please don't start now."

"Ron, this is different. I'm supposed to take care of you…"

"Then take care of me Charlie. Please?"

His resistance was fading quickly with his brother's insistent pleading and when Ron pulled again he allowed his hand to be placed back in its spot on Ron's abdomen. He stared into Ron's eyes as his hand was moved farther south. He felt the thick thatch of curls surrounding his little brother's manhood and he knees went weak. All his control gone, he collapsed onto the bed and Ron moved over to make room for his larger frame.

Ron turned onto his side and urged Charlie to do the same. Once they were facing each other, bodies barely touching, Ron spoke.

"Don't think about anything. Just feel, just feel Charlie. Kiss me?" Ron was nervously biting his lower lip, but his eyes were still begging for everything, anything, and nothing all at once. 

Charlie didn't argue, he'd spent too many years fighting this and it seemed there was no need to any longer.

He leaned forward, canted his head to the side and caught Ron's bottom lip between his teeth. Ron groaned, his body went rigid and then completely relaxed. Charlie felt as if Ron was melting into him. He sucked on the lip he'd trapped and Ron's arm came up to wrap around his waist and pull him even closer. As Charlie's tongue slipped into Ron's mouth their cocks were brought together, that was the moment that Charlie knew all hope was lost. But he couldn't be arsed to care. 

He fluidly flipped them and rutted against Ron before he could even take his next breath.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

Charlie was on top of him again, but this time there were no secrets between and there wasn't anybody to interrupt them. But there were far too many clothes in the way, on Charlie at least. He was desperate to feel the whole of Charlie's skin so he frantically pulled on his brother's shirt, somehow managing to get it up and over Charlie's head and tossing it into the corner.

When Charlie leaned back down he didn't continue his assault on Ron's mouth. 

Instead, his hungry lips worked their way down Ron's neck, his hands sliding across Ron's chest and abs. 

Ron, for his part, tugged at the button and zip on Charlie's tight denims, considering it a small victory when he was able to get them undone. He wanted them off, but more importantly he wanted to feel Charlie, so he didn't battle with trying to pull them down, instead he reached inside.

"Fuck, Ron." Charlie's words were harsh and breathy and it only succeeded in driving Ron wild. He set a steady but hard pace on his brother's cock and was rewarded with the sexiest moans he'd ever heard. When he felt Charlie start to quiver he doubled his efforts determined to feel his brother spill out on his stomach, needing to feel Charlie's release even more than he needed his own. 

When Charlie's hand was suddenly over his, stopping him, he looked up in confusion.

"You have to stop Ronnie, if you don't…." He didn't finish the sentence, instead he rolled off the bed and stood up.

Ron was once again on eye level with Charlie's crotch, but this time his hard length jutted out from the front of his jean just begging to be touched. 

Or tasted. 

Ron's eyes settled on a small drop of fluid seeping from the tip and couldn't restrain himself. He raised up and caught just the head of Charlie's cock between his lips and pushed his tongue under the foreskin, sucking for all he was worth. The taste of Charlie exploded in his mouth and he was awed to discover that they tasted just alike.

Charlie groaned and Ron felt the pressure of a hand on the back of his head, not urging him on, but not stopping him either. Charlie was simply holding him in place and ever so slightly rocking his own hips back and forth. Charlie continued his actions only for a moment before pulling away and completely removing his pants. Ron was stunned speechless, Charlie was truly amazing. His arms, thighs and torso were nicely  muscled and beautifully defined. The scars from his beloved dragons only heightened his beauty and every time he moved Ron was mesmerized by the way the muscles rippled and danced beneath his skin.

He wanted to tell Charlie how breathtaking he was, wanted to feel and lick every inch of skin that had just been bared, but he couldn't push the words from his brain to his mouth and his arms didn't seem to want to cooperate either. 

So he contented himself with looking his fill and hoping it wasn't the last time he'd get the chance.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

He hadn't expected Ron to so eagerly try to swallow his cock. He'd been stunned at the first touch of Ron's tongue and even more surprised when Ron started to move forward trying to take all of him. He'd wanted to let the boy continue, wanted to just stand there and let it happen, but he couldn't. It was crazy enough that they were actually doing this, even crazier to think that it could happened again. 

Since this was surely to be a one-off experience he wanted to make sure that he got to thoroughly explore Ron's delicious body. He didn't want to live the rest of his life wondering how Ron would react to this or that...he wanted to _know_. He wanted to have these memories to fall back on when he couldn't keep thoughts of Ron at bay.

He pushed Ron back onto the bed and climbed on top of him again. Holding his weight on his toes and his fists placed on either side of Ron's shoulders he looked down into Ron's smoldering eyes. He didn't want to ask, it was almost painful for him to do, but he _had_ to make sure.

"Ronnie…. My sweet little baby brother…." He used his nickname and reiterated their family connection, not only to remind Ron of the wrongness of the situation, but to try and remind himself as well, "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want _me_?"

It seemed as if his not so subtle reminder of their relationship only served to turn Ron on all the more. His body arched, his jaw clenched, and his eyes went even darker. Charlie felt Ron's cock twitch, coming briefly in contact with his own swollen, aching organ and causing his body to tremble with anticipation.

"Yesssss, Merlin yes, _please Charlie_ , just touch me. Need you so damned bad, Bloody Hell, I need you NOW!" Ron's reply was forced out through clenched teeth as his body trembled with need.

Charlie held himself steady on one arm and used his other hand to run his fingertips gently and lightly down Ron's chest.

"Like this? Is this how you want me to touch you, Ronnie?" His tone was light and teasing despite the gravity of the situation.

"More. Everywhere." 

Without waiting for further provocation or giving Ron any warning, Charlie relaxed his limbs and allowed his body full skin to skin contact with his brother's for the first time. Ron sharply inhaled and tensed against him.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

_Charlie. Charlie everywhere._

That was the only thought circling his brain when he finally felt his older brother's body descend on his own. 

His cock throbbed against Charlie's and his first instinct was to find some friction or create it on his own. Planting his feet firmly on the footboard of the bed he used the added leverage to move his body up and down under Charlie. 

He only found a little relief with his actions, but a little was much better than none.

"Shhhh, calm down, Ronnie. Not so fast, I'll make it sooooo good for you, I promise, but let me take care of you like you asked, yeah?" Charlie's breath on his skin and the promise murmured directly in his ear only made his need greater and he groaned in frustration.

Charlie chuckled and nibbled his earlobe causing sparks to reverberate throughout the length of his body.

"Are you a little eager baby brother? Don't worry, like I said, this will be good for you, it's just going to require a little patience. But we'll get there."

_Baby brother._ He knew that should bother him. Those words should cause reality to set in. He should be pulling away, gathering his senses, getting control of himself. Instead it just made him want Charlie so much more. It should have felt so wrong, but nothing had ever felt more right to him.

When he felt Charlie's tongue tracing his nipple and his teeth gently clamping down on him, it was only by sheer force of will that he didn't come. He'd never known that he was quite so sensitive there, but it felt so good. Charlie licked and sucked each nipple until it stood at attention and then started moving down his body. Warm, wet, open-mouthed, kisses made his belly flutter. By the time Charlie reached his navel he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest or stop beating altogether.

It seemed Charlie was an expert at this, but Ron wasn't complaining at all, well maybe just a little because even though he was being lavished with attention, he still needed more and he needed it soon. Charlie's tongue slipped into his bellybutton and he again started to thrust against his brother. 

Charlie laughed when Ron's cock began to bump against his chin. "Are you trying to give me a hint, little bro?" The laughter was still in his voice, but his eyes were pure hunger.

"No, Charlie, I just….I can't, I don't know how much longer I can….and I don't want to… I just need you so much, you're killing me." He tried to pour all of his desperation out, tried to make Charlie understand how much he needed…..something.

Without another word Charlie moved lower and Ron could feel little puffs of air against the tip of his leaking cock. He tried to hold back, to keep his hips still and not poke his brother's eye out, but it was so difficult. He heard Charlie breathe in deeply and was driven even further to the edge when he realized Charlie was _smelling_ him.

"Gods Ronnie, you smell so good. I've got to taste you, want to know if you taste as good as you smell." And then Charlie's tongue was firmly running up his length and it was incredible. His brother stopped to collect the drop of pre-come on the tip and then greedily licked up the puddle that had collected just under his navel.

"Mmmmmm, so good. I want to suck you Ronnie, want to feel you explode in my mouth, want to drink you down, but not right now. I want us to come together, want to take you there with me and feel you quake under me. Is that okay?" He placed a barely-there kiss at the base of Ron's shaft and begin the journey back up his body.

"Yes, yes, yes, anything, everything, please Charlie, _please_." Ron was past the point of coherent though and apparently speech as well, but he didn't care, he was too focused on every point of contact his body had with Charlie's.

 

**X**~**~**X**

 

Hearing Ron beg was so much better than he'd ever imagined and he had to admit that he was almost as bad off as his brother. He wanted to bring them off together and he needed to do that very soon, but he stopped first to ravish Ron's mouth again. He wanted Ron to taste himself in his mouth, wanted to share that delicious flavor with the owner of it.

Ron didn't disappoint, as he actively tried to get more from Charlie, going as far as to literally suck on his tongue reminding Charlie of Ron's early ministrations on another part of his body. 

That was the last straw, Charlie couldn't wait any longer. 

With a single sure and steady hand he gripped their cocks together firmly between their bodies.

Ron nearly shouted his pleasure and Charlie stuck two fingers in his mouth to give him something to concentrate on.

"Shhhh, can't have anyone coming to check on you. Suck Ronnie, I know how good you are at that, show me what you wanted to do to me earlier"

And maybe that wasn't the best idea he'd ever had because the second he felt the suction begin on his fingers his orgasm started to rip through his body. Three strokes was all it took before he started to spill over his hand, his come slicking their cocks. When the first drop landed on Ron's abdomen he felt the younger boy tense again and then they were both spurting stream after stream between them.

Once his body stopped convulsing he allowed himself to collapse beside Ron and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Ron was already beginning to drift into the best kind of sated unconsciousness when Charlie finally convinced himself to get up and redress. As much as he'd like to stay and hold Ron through the night then wake up and make love to him first thing in the morning as well, he knew he couldn't.

Once he was dressed he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the mess on Ron's stomach intending to clean the stickiness magically. At the last second he thought better of it. He pulled his shirt off again and used it to wipe their semen from Ron. Once Ron was clean he brought it to his face and breathed deeply of their essences. 

He didn't know if he'd ever wash the shirt again.

He started toward the door, but changed his mind at the last minute. He quietly walked back to the bed where his little brother was sleeping. He took in the sight of his debauched little angel one more time before laying a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead and then turning and walking out, heading back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie woke slowly the next morning. He reluctantly opened his eyes and tried to grasp onto the fading tendrils of a dream that was still lingering in his mind. 

Ron. 

Naked. Sweaty. Needy. 

Ronnie moaning and begging. 

Ron writhing under him, 

Ron coming…

He turned his head and his eyes fell on the shirt he'd worn to bed last night. It lay crumpled on the chair beside his head, still flaky with his and his brother's dried fluids. 

Not a dream. 

He might be able to convince himself otherwise if not for that damn incriminating shirt.

He had to leave. 

That was all there was to it. He'd violated his youngest brother, coerced Ron into doing something so vile, so wrong, so sinful. He didn't deserve to be here, in his childhood home any longer. He owed it to Ron to leave immediately. Maybe if he left now, as gracefully as possible, one day Ron might forgive his sins.

Spurred into action by hope that he could salvage his relationship with his family, he leapt from the bed and began packing his suitcases. 

He kept glancing at the evil shirt still laying in the chair. He knew he had to destroy it but every time he raised his wand to do so his heart would clench in his chest.

 

**X.X**

 

Ron stretched lazily as the first rays of the morning sun peaked through his open curtains and landed directly on his eyes. He smiled as he stepped out of bed and started rummaging through his closet for something decidedly less hand-me-down to wear today. He pulled out an old Chudley Cannons T-shirt and shrugged into it with a sigh. 

So much for wearing something that was at least partially new, but at least this one used to belong to Charlie.

Charlie. 

He still couldn't believe what had happened just a few short hours ago. One of his favorite naughty fantasies had come to life on the very bed on which he was currently sitting as he tied his trainers. It wasn't his absolute favorite, No, that one would have to wait. They'd need some time alone for that, but after last night he had hope for it actually happening.  


Charlie had been hesitant at first, but he'd responded so nicely with just a little prodding. Ron felt a little guilty for pushing his older brother the way he had, but he hadn't been able to help himself. He had wanted Charlie so badly and after last night he knew Charlie felt the same about him. 

The remainder of the summer was going to be….. interesting.

He tightened the knot on his second shoe and hurried from his room. Sure, he was a little embarrassed about his wanton behavior last night, but it would pass. Everyone was a little braver in the middle of the night than they were by the light of day. He would just have to teach himself how not to blush so easily when in his brother's presence.  

He and Charlie would have to do with any time they could get alone, be it night or day.

As he stepped into the kitchen his eyes swept the room, looking to make contact with his older brother, or as it happened, his new lover. Charlie wasn't down yet. He allowed a small smirk to creep across his lips as he thought of Charlie curled up, sleepy and sated after a long night of… 

As he felt a stirring in his groin, this morning's raging hard-on attempting to make a visit again, he reminded himself it'd be best not to think about last night, especially with his mother in the room.

"Oh, good morning dear. Have some breakfast won't you?"

He began piling heaps of food onto his plate. As he did he took note of everyone seated at the table. The only one missing was Charlie.

"Mum? Did you call Charlie down yet?"

Mrs. Weasley's attention was drawn from the eggs she was stirring to the table where her family was seated. Quickly and mentally tallying the number of ginger heads at the table she sighed.

"I suppose not, Ginny?"

"That's ok Mum, I'll get him." Ron leapt at the chance to get his brother alone for a minute, even if it did mean a cold breakfast.

"Nonsense Ronald, you haven't begun to eat and Ginny's almost done, aren't you dear? Now run along and fetch your brother, yeah?"

"Sure Mum." A spared a small, docile smile for their and a death glare for Ron as she headed up the winding stairs.  

Ron reluctantly tucked back into the food on his plateas his mum cracked some more eggs into her bowl.

 

**X.X**

 

Charlie was only halfway done packing when there was a quiet knock on his door. 

He froze. 

"Bloody hell," he murmured to the empty room. 

What could he say to Ron? 

How could he explain his horrible actions last night? 

Before his brain could settle on a course of action his mouth opened of it's own accord.

"Yes? Come in."

Ginny poked her head in around the door and Charlie audibly released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hey, Mum sent me to collect you for breakfast. She says if you want to eat you'd better not give Ron too much of a head start." Ginny's eyes narrowed when she saw the luggage on his bed.  "You're leaving? I thought you were hanging around for a few more weeks?"

"Sorry Gin, an emergency, got to get back to Romania. Dragons, fires, you know. They need their number one wrangler and that's me." He hoped it sounded more convincing to her than it did to his own ears.

"Oh, okay. You _are_ going to come down and say 'bye to everyone though? Mum would be right pissed if you didn't you know."

"Yeah sure. I'll be down in a few." Hopefully Ron would be finished eating and gone by then. He couldn't stand the accusation he'd see in his brother's eyes.

Ginny looked at him queerly for a moment longer, then with a slight nod she gently closed the door.

He hurriedly finished packing and had just raised his wand to cast incendio on that wretched shirt when his door was thrown open and slammed shut. Ron was across the room in four strides and standing only inches from him.

"What the bloody hell, Charlie?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was leaving? 

Ron had hardly believed Ginny when she'd come down and said it so easily, as if she'd been announcing the arrival of the morning paper or that it might rain. Admittedly it probably wasn't that big a deal to her, but Ron was suddenly having trouble breathing. He practically flung himself from the table and his half eaten breakfast to run up the stairs.

He paused outside the door of Charlie's room trying to come up with something, anything really, to say. 

Something that might change his brother's mind. He had just come up with….. well nothing when he bolted into the room and the only real thought that had taken up residence in his mind flowed out of its own volition.

"What the bloody hell, Charlie?"

He absently noted that he'd shut the door but knew he needed to keep his voice down if he didn't want the whole house to know exactly what was going on.

"Oh, there was a floo call this morning. Yeah, I gotta go back Ron. Can't leave the amateurs on their own for too long, ya know?" Charlie turned back to his packing and it was with some satisfaction that Ron noted the shirt on the bed and Charlie quickly stuffing it into one of his duffels.

"Bullshit." 

That was it, was really all he needed to say. He wasn't going to let Charlie run without a fight and if Charlie did manage to get away, at least he'd know that Ron was aware of his cowardice.

"Ronnie…" 

It suddenly occurred to Ron that Charlie was refusing to meet his eyes and was instead gazing guiltily downward, casting about for anything to focus on aside from the pissed off boy in front of him.

"Bull-shit. We both know there's no emergency. You are running from me. You're ashamed. You feel like we've done something wrong. You think, oh Merlin, you think I didn't want it?" He'd tried to make it a statement, he wanted to sound sure of himself, wanted to reassure Charlie, but he just couldn't believe that Charlie was so conveniently forgetting all of his begging, his pleading, his downright wanton behavior.

"Ronnie, look we can't discuss this just now and you know why. Too many straining ears in this house, there are," Charlie pointedly directed his gaze upward to the twins' room, "We will though, we need to, but I won't stay and make you uncomfortable. I will not make this any harder for you than I already have."

Ron took a deep breath, gathered all his courage, steeled himself against his brother's possible rejection, and stepped back to lock the door.

"You see, that just doesn't work for me. So, since I can't yet, you'd best put up your best silencing charm and find some way to ward this room against uninvited visitors for the next few minutes."

He watched his older brother battle with himself for at least a full minute before raising his wand with trepidation and casting the necessary spells.

 

**X.X**

 

Ron waited only until the wards were in place before he unleashed the fury that Charlie could easily see in his eyes.

"You don't want to make this hard on me? Then kindly don't forget that last night was the result of mutual desire. Well, maybe the desire was a little stronger from my side. You see Charlie, I've wanted this for a while, all summer I'm sure, since I've found it difficult to even stand up, much less walk in your presence. Maybe I've wanted it even longer than that, I've always felt differently about you. I just think it took me this long to realize that I was interested in a hell of a lot more than a brotherly relationship."

Ron moved across the room, toward Charlie. There was an angry glint in his eye, but there was also lust, deep and as of yet unsatisfied. He was prowling like a lion on the hunt, though Charlie was sure Ron wasn't aware of how seductive his advance really was.

Charlie, the older brother, the one who should have been in charge, found himself helplessly pinned to the wall and reluctantly happy about his position. Ron wasted no time:  the moment Charlie was trapped he forcefully pressed his swollen cock forward and shivered when he felt the answering strain in Charlie's trousers.

"See? I can't help it. You make me so hot, so bloody hard. You must realize that you did nothing to intentionally cause my current… condition," The words were breathed delicately into Charlie's ear and he couldn't stop the quake that gently rocked his body, the undignified whimper that escaped his lips, or the slight thrust of his hips forward to rub against his brother's groin. He felt Ron move and then there were hands at his fly, fumbling with the zip and yanking it down.

"Ron…."

"God, stop fighting this. I'm going to show you what I want, how I want you.  I'm going to show you that you didn't make me do anything. I know you want this too, I can feel it. So just enjoy it. Once I'm done here, then you can make up your mind about what you want or need to do."

Without another word Ron dropped to his knees and gently mouthed Charlie's considerable bulge, still covered by his pants. The wet heat seeping through the material combined with the delicious little moans coming from Ron was almost too much for him to bear. 

Then Ron jerked his pants down and breathed directly onto his swollen cock and his mind reeled.

Later Charlie was glad he had taken Ron's advice about the wards, as he couldn't have contained his cry of approval when Ron sucked him down to the root in one swift motion. He was sure Ron had never done this before, the simple fact that he'd tried for too much right off the bat and choked was enough to tell him that much, but still it was good.

Fantastic. 

Amazing. 

Bloody marvelous.

"Oh gods, so fucking good," Charlie gasped.

Ron didn't have the flair that Charlie had enjoyed with his more experienced lovers, but it was obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely and maybe that mattered more.

"Yeah…bloody fucking hell…just…just like that."

On every few upstrokes Ron would suck as if his life depended on it, quickly dart his tongue around the head, apply just the right amount of pressure to the slit, and then engulf him almost completely yet again. It was driving Charlie mad, but luckily, or possibly unfortunately, it didn't last long. Too soon Ron was working him with a fierce determination to please him as quickly as possible, hand and mouth moving in tandem over his shaft with almost too much force, but still so bloody perfect.

He wasn't sure when he'd tangled his fingers in Ron's ginger locks, but he did realize that he was actively trying not to grab on and fuck his little brother's mouth with abandon. He felt the first stirrings of orgasm building in his gut and tried to at least pull Ron's mouth off of him, but Ron held on tight. When he felt his balls draw up and his head fell back of its own accord he knew he needed to move Ron immediately.

"Ron, Ronnie…gonna come…..gonna come _now_."

He was relieved to feel Ron pull back.

"Then come, Charlie, wanna taste you, swallow you down,"Ron growled, quickly returning to his near frenzied ministrations.

Those words and the feel of Ron's hungry mouth being wrapped tightly around him once again forced the first spurt from his throbbing cock. 

He could forget the night before, the moment when the world turned sideways. 

Those eyes looking up at him with so much need, so much desire.  

Charlie finally let go, pumping his hot seed into that hungry, swallowing mouth.

He slumped against the wall, low, satisfied growls coming from deep in Ron's chest.

This was his forbidden fruit and he was no better than the Muggle Eve.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron soared high the rest of the day. 

Not only was Charlie _not_ leaving, they'd made plans to “talk” later that night. Ron didn’t really figure they had much to talk about, though. As far as he was concerned, they'd sorted things out during his impromptu blowjob, which he had thoroughly enjoyed.

He’d been more than a bit nervous when he dropped to his knees in front of his brother. 

It only got worse when he saw Charlie's huge cock clearly for the first time, but he wanted it. He'd allowed himself only a few seconds of sweet anticipation before swallowing Charlie completely. He’d gagged a little at the intrusion, but even that had been fantastic. His mouth had been so full and the feel of that spongy head hitting the back of his throat then going even deeper was positively delicious.

He loved the way Charlie’s body had spasmed under his assault. He’d felt so bloody powerful when Charlie moand and whimpered his encouragement. 

Ron was still a little surprised at how forcefully his brother had released down his throat and how eagerly he’d lapped up every last drop.

When it was over Ron hadn’t said a word. He’d merely stood, looked Charlie right in the eye and then left the room. 

Of course he’d only made it as far as the bathroom where he’d made quick work of his own erection. He had considered going back and begging Charlie with actual words not to leave, but decided against it. If what he’d done hadn’t been convincing enough, he knew his propensity for diarrhea of the mouth wouldn’t do it. He would just have to trust his brother to make the right decision, or the wrong one as the case may very well be.

He’d gone back downstairs to finish his cooling breakfast and as he’d been taking his last few bites, Charlie had come in to announce that he’d be staying after all. Apparently he wasn’t needed in Romania as badly as he’d first thought. 

Ron had tried to hide his wicked grin behind his glass of orange juice, but the way Charlie looked at him as he sat down across the table told him he’d failed.

He’d started clearing the table and glancing in his brother’s direction more often than was strictly necessary when their mum poked her head in to thank him and let him know the garden needed to be de-gnomed again.

“Ah mum, I did it last week, can’t Ginny or the Twins do it?”

“Ronald Weasley, do not argue with me. Ginny and I are going to Diagon Alley for the day and your brothers are cleaning out the shed. So, that leaves you and Charlie to tend the garden,” She had her no nonsense face on and was standing with her legs slightly apart and hands on her hips. Her stance screamed motherly authority and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that complaining would do no good. 

However, hadn’t she said Charlie would be helping?

As if on cue Charlie spoke up, “No problem mum, Ronnie and I will get right on it, soon as I’m finished eating.”

A wiry grin spread out across his brother’s face and caused Ron’s heart to beat wildly in the confines of his chest, 

“As a matter of fact, why don’t you and Ginny get an early start on your shopping? Ron and I can finish clearing the table and washing the dishes for you. A fantastic breakfast like this deserves some form of return payment, right Ronnie?”

Ron’s breath caught, and he was positive Charlie wasn’t only referring to the now completely cold breakfast, so he answered the only way he could.

“Absolutely.”

A few minutes later he found himself side by side with Charlie at the kitchen sink. 

Why they weren’t using magic to wash the dishes, he wasn’t quite sure, but he wasn’t complaining either. Charlie’s sleeves were pushed up past his elbows and his forearms were dripping water and suds every time he handed Ron a dish. Ron was positively riveted. 

He was dazed by the way Charlie’s muscles rippled with every single movement. He kept wondering if that was how they’d look gripping his hips from behind and pulling him roughly back against the godlike body of their owner. It was thoughts like this which kept him in a constant state of hardened torture. He had the sink to hide his current situation, but he had no clue how he’d manage out in the garden.

Charlie still hadn’t really said anything to him since their mum and sister had left. Oh, there’d been looks aplenty, every one indicating that Charlie wasn’t quite through with him, but no words. 

At least not until Charlie was passing him the last dish.

Ron had just taken the plate and was running it under the cool water when he felt his older brother’s had on his lower back. He nearly dropped the plate, and he couldn’t stop the moan that rolled off his tongue. His eyes closed involuntarily as Charlie took the plate from him and sat it on the counter.

Charlie’s movements were slow and deliberate as he turned off the water and positioned himself against Ron’s back, a hand on each hip and lips against the shell of Ron’s ear. Their bodies weren’t quite touching, but Ron could feel the heat of his brother’s body and craved contact. 

When Charlie spoke, he breathed each word directly into Ron’s ear, and Ron found himself torn between pushing forward to get some kind of friction on his aching hard-on or pressing back to feel the one he was sure Charlie was sporting.

“Ronnie, do you know what you did to me this morning? I was ready to leave. I was trying to get out of here while you were still the naïve little brother and I was still at least partially innocent.”

Charlie chuckled slightly and Ron shivered at the vibrations that he just barely felt and the little huffs of air that ghosted across his ear and neck.

“You ripped that lie all to shreds the second you wrapped your lips around me. You aren’t really my baby brother anymore, and I was never all that innocent,” Charlie’s right hand slid from Ron’s hip to the bulge straining to break free of his denims. 

Ron growled. “Fuck, Charlie,” He’d meant it to sound like a reprimand, but it came out a plea, and maybe that was more honest anyway.

“Shhh, not right now, Ron, but soon. I owe you, and I always pay my debts,” Thankfully Charlie stopped the slow grind his palm had started on Ron’s cock and he couldn’t find it in himself to come in his denims in front of his worldly older brother. 

Charlie turned Ron around so that his back was to the sink and returned his hands to their original spots on his hips. 

Ron’s hands rose of their own accord and wrapped themselves around Charlie’s neck. He knew he should be worried about getting caught, but Charlie didn’t seemed to be bothered and the knowledge that he’d follow his big brother to hell and back wasn’t new to him.

Completely serious now, Charlie rested his forehead against Ron’s and looked him straight in the eyes, “We need to talk, Ronald. I’m not walking away from this, but there are some things we need to discuss, a few things I need to know. Come to my room tonight? Just to talk.”

Ron felt even more bold in the face of his brother’s obvious desire. He tilted his head up and brought their lips together. He was rewarded with a sexy little groan from his brother and a hand snaking it’s way into his hair to tilt his head back even farther. 

For what could have been a few seconds or several hours, Charlie plundered Ron’s mouth, leaving Ron absolutely breathless when he pulled back.

Ron took just a moment to collect himself, and nip at Charlie’s bottom lip several times before answering the question, 

“I’ll come to your room tonight, I’ll even talk, but I don’t want to just talk…” 


	6. Chapter 6

Watching as Ron cornered a particularly evasive gnome, Charlie truly couldn't believe how beautiful Ron had become. 

Just last year his little brother had been tall, lanky, and cute, still enough to intrigue him, but _nothing_ like he was this summer. 

Having cleared most of the gnomes himself, he'd sat down in the shade to enjoy a glass of lemonade and watch Ron dispatch the rest of the worrisome creatures.

He'd only been admiring him in an abstract manner when Ron, frustrated with the gnomes' antics and clearly over heated, had jerked off his shirt, set his jaw, and started in with renewed vigor. Charlie was suddenly very grateful to the gnomes for making the task so difficult today.

He found himself entranced with the play of muscles across Ron's back as he ran, dipped, and wove through the garden to catch the little buggers. The way Ron's whole body transformed from child to man as he heaved each one over the fence had Charlie adjusting himself time and time again.

Ron was absolutely glowing, beet red and sweaty from exertion. 

He was jealous of each bead of sweat that ran down the middle of Ron's back and dropped between the dimples above his arse to that still unexplored territory. He was slightly appalled at his own desire to help Ron cool off. He could just imagine stripping his little brother naked under the shade of the willow where he was sitting. He could clearly imagine himself gently blowing on his brother's body from head to toe and had no trouble remembering the way Ron whimpered under his previous ministrations.

After he'd cooled Ron sufficiently, he'd then work on creating a new fire. 

In his mind, Ron was naked on his back, feet planted firmly on the ground, knees up and spread, his cock standing at attention and silently begging, his furry, heavy balls almost hiding his pucker. Ron's eyes would be locked with his, hands behind his head, a gentle smile pulling those luscious lips up, a look on his face that dared him to do everything he'd ever wanted and more. 

His daydream was snatched away by the real-life counterpart of its focus.

"What's got you so enthralled?"

He couldn't hide the lust in his eyes or voice when he answered, "You."

 

**X.X**

 

Ron was a little disappointed that Charlie managed to get rid of so many of the gnomes so easily. 

Sure, he wanted Charlie to fuck him into oblivion, but they were still brothers and he was very competitive. He also had to consider the fact that Charlie hadn't even worked up enough of a sweat to have to take his shirt off.  All in all, the de-gnoming was starting to feel like too much like work rather than the foreplay the washing of the dishes had promised.

By the time Charlie left him to finish and disappeared into the cool house to find something to drink, Ron was mad. He was mad at the bloody aggravating gnomes, mad at his mum for demanding his help with this stupid job, even mad at Charlie for making it look so damn easy. 

Unfortunately what they say about gingers was true, and his temper was getting the best of him, which caused his face and body to flare bright red and the heat to spread through him. So, he tore his shirt off and set his mind on getting rid of those nasty little pests, immediately.

He ducked, bobbed, and ran through the garden. He grabbed every stupid little gnome that crossed his path and chucked them with unnecessary force into the field past the fence. The whole time he was cursing his mom and Hermione under his breath. What happened to the good old days when you could poison the blasted things and be done with it? 

Hermione had happened. 

She'd come in with scrolls of charts, well intentioned speeches and tears. His mum caved, and now they were to humanely clear the garden weekly. Never mind that the nasty, stupid, pesky, mean, fast, little buggers just kept coming back and _breeding_ , they had to play _nice_.

As the last gnome sailed away, Ron took a deep, calming breath and turned to grab his t-shirt. Said shirt was still sopping wet and he knew he wasn't likely to get it back on without looking like a first-class idiot. He shrugged and threw it over his shoulders and almost stumbled over solid ground when his eyes met Charlie's under the weeping willow. He hadn't realized his brother had come back out. 

But what really caught his attention and caused his breath to catch was the way Charlie was looking at him.

_I'm going to eat you alive and we're both going to enjoy every minute of it._

He wanted to say _'Show me. Show me exactly what you're thinking and don't leave out even the slightest detail'_

Instead he kept it light, or as light as he could under that heavy stare.

"What's got you so enthralled?"

"You," Charlie's voice was so husky, so tight with pent up desire, and so damned sexy that Ron's knees almost buckled.

Before Ron could say exactly what he'd wanted to only seconds ago, the moment was interrupted by Fred and George coming out from the shed.

"Hey, Charlie-poo, Ronnekins, wanna go for a dip in the pond?" they chorused as if they'd rehearsed the line. It still amazed him how they did that as often as they did and how they seemed to take it completely in stride, unfazed by their eerie ability to read the other's thoughts.

"Nah, I need a shower," Trying to hide his disappointment over having his time alone with Charlie encroached upon, he smiled at Fred and George and started toward the back door.

"Suit yourself, little brother…"

"The water is perfect for a swim…"

"How bout you, Charlie…"

"Care to join us?"

Ron had to reign in the whoop of joy and the happy dance he wanted to do when he heard Charlie turn the twins down, saying he was tired and really just wanted a nap.

He thought about waiting on the other side of the door and catching Charlie as he came in. He wanted to make Charlie relive every moment of the fantasy that had been playing out while he was fighting with the garden gnomes. He decided against it. He really did need a shower and he'd feel much more comfortable trying to seduce hid older brother if he wasn't quite so ripe.

 

**X.X**

 

Charlie turned the twins down, but stayed outside long enough to ensure they did actually go down to the pond before getting up to go find Ron. 

They were playing a dangerous game. It really wasn't even safe for them to have nightly trysts in this house, much less unseemly moments during the day, but he couldn't stop himself.

Once he was back in Romania, he knew he'd miss seeing Ron daily, but they'd really have more freedom. He could see about inviting Ron to visit some on the weekends. Then they'd have his whole house to themselves and wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. He imagined them sharing kisses in front of his fireplace, caresses while fixing dinner together, showering together, slipping into his bed at night, naked and hungry for each other, making love until dawn.

He stopped suddenly in the living room and collapsed on the couch. 

Had he really just been thinking about this continuing past the summer? 

Had he honestly just filled the void of the unidentified boyfriend he'd always pictured by his side with Ron? 

Shite, but he really _was_ in deep. 

Yes, he'd had those thoughts, he was still having them, and he didn't want to stop. 

He took a fortifying breath and got up, intending to join Ron in the shower and give him a million physical reasons not to be disturbed when he asked him to visit throughout the school year.

 


End file.
